Baby Chronicles: The new beginning
by digidigi fan 3
Summary: The finished story from D3fan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello everyone.  
Rika: What happened to Jay?  
Me: Jay took to long to start so I took over.  
Rika: Alright. but it better be as good as if jay was writing.

Chapter 1: The reunion  
2 years has past since Renemon had the baby. Guilmon, Renamon, and Baransumon all moved into Guilmon's house. Rika and Takato bought an apartment downtown. Takato owns his parent's bakery while he is in college. Rika is a real estate agent. Henry studies digimon to know more about them, with Terriermon's help. Jeri works as a 1st grade Teacher. Ryo got a job as a digimon card game inventer. Alice works at a department store. Kazu and Kenta finally found girl friends. They're names are Isabella and Emma. While they all do their stuff, they still kept in touch. But all these quiet years are over.

Takato woke with a start. There is a new digimon he thought. He got dressed and ran to the park. "Takato, did you feel it?" asked Guilmon. "Yeah lets see who it is. Romnimon, rookie level, special attack, emblem storm." what surprised them was that the digimon looked familiar. "This one looks like..." stated Takato "Renamon?" And it looked almost exactly like her. It had black fur, red eyes, and black gloves with a backwards yin yang symbol. "Romnimon?" asked Takato. "What?" "Do you by chance know someone named Renamon?" "You know Renamon?" "She's my wife." replied Guilmon. "So you are my brother than." "So you are Renamon's brother?" asked Guilmon. "Yeah I'm Renamon's twin brother." At that moment, Guilmon fainted. "Does he always do that." "Only when It's shocking."

Romnimon helped Takato take Guilmon back to his house. Thankfully, Renamon and Baransumon were still sleep. "Who was that kid? asked Romnimon. "Your nephew." replied Takato. "I'm an uncle?" "Yep." Romnimon went with Takato back to the apartment. "You can sleep on the couch. But keep it down." "Thank you, Takato." "No problem we are like family." Takato went back to sleep. "Where did you go?" asked Rika. "It is a long story. I'll tell you in the morning." and they went to sleep.

The next morning, Rika went in the living room to watch tv. That is when she saw Renamon sleeping on the couch. "Takato?" she said when she went back to the room. "Huh" "What is Renamon doing on the couch." "He isn't Renamon, he's Romnimon." "Why are you letting him sleep on our couch?" "Because he is Renamon's twin brother and he had nowhere else to go." "How did he get here?" "Me and Guilmon went to the park to fight a biomerged digimon. But than it turned out to be Romnimon and he looked like Renamon. Then he told us he was her brother and Guilmon fainted. We took Guilmon home and I said Romnimon could stay here. And that was when you asked me where I went." When he stopped all she could think was 'Renamon has a brother'?

They waited until Romnimon woke up before they talked to him. Thankfully, it only took 2 minutes. "How did you biomerge? We destroyed the D-reaper." stated Rika. "Not entirely." said Romnimon. "It had a little bit of data survived. It is tortureing the digital world with kimeramon." "What is kimeramon?" asked Takato "It is a mixture of some of the most powerful digimon of the past. I was lucky enough to get away." "But how?" asked Rika. "I turned into my mega form and was able to rip a hole and get through. But I lost a lot of power when I went through and turned back to rookie." answered Romnimon. They all sat there thinking about the problem. "I'll call the other tamers." said Takato

"Lets go to the park and talk to Renamon." said Rika. "Right" said Takato. "Agreed" said Romnimon. Rika and Takato went and got dressed. They all ran to park. Renamon, Baransumon, and Guilmon were all awake. "Hi Rika, hi Takato." said Rika. "Guilmon dreamt he met my brother." "It wasn't a dream." said Guilmon. "He's telling the truth." said Romnimon in the background. "Romnimon?" said Renamon with tears coming in her eyes. They hugged each other. "He has to tell you something when the others come." Thet all stood outside of Guilmon's house while Rika, Takato, and Romnimon retold the story. They all sat there thinking about what they just heared. "We beat the D-reaper before and we will do it again." said Kazu. "But Terriermon doesn't have the juggernaut anymore." said Henry. "All the digimon know about that fight. The only digimon that is close to defeating Kimeramon is Gallantmon Crimson mode. and that is not enough. We would need at least 3." said Romnimon.

"Don't forget we all can turn into mega." said Henry. "But normal Mega's are to weak. Our only chance might be d.n.a digivolving." said Romnimon "What's that?" asked Rika "D.n.a digivovling is when two powerful digimon digivolve into one higher than a mega." said Renamon "But I thought that was a myth." said Impmon "No it's true. Rika, do you remember Omnimon?" "Yes." "He is a d.n.a digivolved digimon. The two digimon are Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. 30 years ago, a evil virus attacked a digiegg and turned into diaboromon, the first virus type. Two digidestined, the original name for tamer, went onto the internet to wakeup thier fallen mega's. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon felt the hope of all the children around the world. And the first vaccine type was born, Omnimon." explained Romnimon. "Me, Guilmon, and Terriermon hold a part of him in all of us. Gallantmon's sword techniques, Megagargomon's firepower, and Sakuyamon's speed and armor. If we found a way to d.n.a digivolve the 3 of us, we will be able to win." said Renamon

Author's notes: well what did you think.  
Rika: Ok I guess.  
Me: Well the next part will be ready by the 19.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hello everyone sorry this is late  
Romnimon: Where are Rika and Renamon  
Me: They are visiting Rika's grandmother.  
Takato: So Rika won't find out about the you know  
Guilmon:Oh you mean the...  
Me: don't tell what it is  
Guilmon: sorry :(  
Me: enjoy

Chapter 2: pop goes the question (part 1)

"That'll be $5.25" Takato told the customer. "paper or plastic?" he asked. "paper thank you." answered the customer. "Have a nice day" Takato yelled after him. "Well," he said to himself "It has been a long 3 months but I'm almost there. Just $20 more." He had been saving up money to buy something for his true love. "Thankfully, she is spending this weekend at her grandmother's house." At that moment a women rushed in. "Hello how may I help you?" he said "Today is my son's birthday and I need some bread." she said "How much will you need?" "I'd say about 80 pieces." Takato couldn't beleive his ears. 80 pieces at $0.25 a piece equals $20. "80 it is." said Takato as calmly as possible "Paper or plastic?" "Plastic, thank you." "No thank you and tell your son happy birthday." "I will." and she left. After that he made another 18.75.

"Well closing time" Takato said while locking the door. He went to the park to see Guilmon. "Hey Guilmon want come to the store with me." "But I have to watch Baransumon.""He can come with us." The walked for about 5 minutes. "Takato, where are we going?" "We'er just going to a store to buy a present for Rika's birthday." "Ok. Can i pick it out." "You can help look." They went in for about an hour. When they came out, Takato had the perfect gift. "Well let's go." said Takato. And they went back to the park.

"Well see ya later, Guilmon." "Bye Takato." But as soon as they turned on each other's backs, Takato's digivice went off. "Let's go Guilmon." They ran to where the digimon biomerged. "Blackwargreymon. A mega! Special move Terra destroyer. We can take him right Guilmon?" "Yeah let's go" "DNA digivolve" "Guilmon DNA digivolve to Gallantmon. Shield of just." "Terra destroyer" The 2 attacks met but the Terra force won easily. Gallantmon rolled out of the way. "lightning joust" "Black tornado" Blackwargreymon took the attack and shattered Gallantmon's armor. "Dragon crusher" Gallantmon used his shield but Blackwargreymon cut it in half and some of the open flesh.

Gallantmon reverted back to Gigimon. "Guilmon! Talk to me." "Daddy!" screamed Baransumon. "And now" said Blackwargreymon "It is time I took care of the legendary warrior." "No I won't let you hurt either one of them." Takato grabed both Gigimon and Baransumon and hid them. He stood in front of Blackwargreymon while he charged up hisTerra destroyer. But when he threw it at Takato, a mysterius force field revesed the attack and hit Blackwargreymon. Takato's card pouch was glowing. Takato took out the glowing card. "Digidata attribute? Let's see what it does. He swiped the card through his digivice. "Digidata attribute change."

Me: well that wraps up this chapter  
Takato: what happens next?  
Me: You'll find out. and it will be on time next time I promise and sorry it's so short


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hello everyone. I wanted to get this in ASAP.  
Takato: Cmon tell us about what happens to Guilmon.  
Guilmon: Yeah, what's gonna happen to me.  
Me: what a sec ok. Now I'll tell you what digidata attribute change does. And I must admitt that I've been playing too many video games

Chapter 3: Pop goes the question(part two)

Last time on digimon, the strange Blackwargreymon appeared and attacked Guilmon and Takato. Takato and Guilmon digivolved to Gallantmon. But Blackwargreymon was to powerful. Gallantmon reverted back to gigimon. Takato hid him and his son, Baransumon. He went to stand up to Blackwargreymon. But when he threw the terra destroyer, an invisible shield blocked it. Takato's card pouch started to glow. He took out the glowing card and slashed it through his device. It began to glow.

Digidata attribute change activated. Takato looked over at where Gigimon but nothing happened. But then he stated to feel wierd. He looked exactly the same. Then Blackwargreymon attacked him again but Takato's instincts told him to jump. He did and just cleared the Terra destroyer and landed behind the digimon. Takato moved his hands different ways and said "Art of shadow doppleganger" Then there were over 100 of him. They all jumped on Blackwargreymon. He kept trying to punch them away. That's when Takato noticed something. Blackwargreymon can only use his special attacks every 10 seconds. It has been 9 seconds since the last time he did.

"War blaster." green orbs hit most of the Takatos. When it was over, 10 were left. He used the signiture move. He said while punching and kicking him "Ta-ka-to Matsuki barrage." Blackwargrymon flew back about a 5 more seconds thought Blackwargreymon. He kicked the remaing Takatos until 3 lived. 3 more seconds thought Takato. He was forming a blue sphere. One second to go. His two clones flung him into Blackwargreymon. "Time's up." said Blackwargreymon "Terra destroyer" "Spiral Chakra sphere" The attacks met. They both were strong. Both were thrown back. "10 more seconds."

He made another, This time much bigger. "This time, I'll end it." He hit the digimon dead in the chest. His armor broke and he became an Agumon. He threw 50 shurikens. The agumon went to nothing but data. Exhausted, He went to where Gigimon and Baransumon were hidden and fell asleep. He couldn't believe what he just did. He just defeated a mega level digimon him self. He couldn't wait to tell everyone. He was fatiged past normal examples. But now he he rested. Before dawn, he took Gigamon and Baransumon back home. He just made it home before Rika's party.

"Surprise!" everyone said as Rika walked in. She was really surprised. She hugged everyone and kissed her Takato-chan. "Rika, we have been together for a while." Takato said as he knelt down. "I have loved you even when I still liked Jeri. You are my dream girl. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. So with our friends and family and God as my witness, Would you marry me?" Takto opened his gift with a 1 carrot diamond ring. The inscription said 'Rika you are my dream girl'. "Takato, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words." said Rika. "Of course I'll marry you, gogglehead." Then she kissed his as passionate as ever. All the guys gave him a pat on the back. "Why to go, man" Kazu said. "Congratulations, Rika" said Jeri. "We have great men here, lucky us."

"Hey everyone, I've got a story to tell you." "What is it." "I defaeted a mega level digimon. By myself." "Stop lying." It's true, me and Baransumon was there." "Well then us." Takto told the whole story. "Wow" said Henry "Do you think we all will get that card?" "Maybe." answered Takato. "I wonder what I'll do?" "Me to." "We'll find out next fight we are in."

Me: and that is what the card does.  
Takato: so I saved the day.  
Me: yep and now readers, I have deal with you. If you can say what game I've been playing, and say the real name of the moves, I'll use them. And I'll put your name in the next chapter. Just send to my inbox. And I'm stopping the chapters until I have 5 reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note!**

_**Okay, okay, it's been FOREVER since I last updated, BUT- I just lost inspiration. I'm sorry for people who actually like this (which I assume is none) but I had a massive case of writers block.**_

_**So, I will be discontinuing this story until I **__**find inspiration. **__**And I'm sorry for any inconveniences.**___


	5. together again

Me: Alright, I know I haven't made a story in a minute.  
Rika: everyone knows that Roc.  
Takato: yeah where have you been?  
Me: LookI've been off in life for a while now. But I've started my life over,now doing things that will help me in the long run.  
Takato: you do know you're a jackass for taking so long to update right?  
Me: I know, I know. And I'm pretty sure everyone who's been waiting wants to kick my ass. But I'm working on it. I hope everyone can forgive me.  
Rika: that's true.  
Me: what's true  
Rika: the fact we all want to kick your ass  
Me: :-( I guess I deserved that. Well let's get this chapter started.

I don't own or have anything to do with the  
digimon series. If I did it'd be way cooler

Chapter  
4; Together again

Rika's POV  
I can't wait. Just 3 more months and I'll be Mrs. Rika Matsuki. That name just rolls off the tongue doesn't it? "Hey Renamon, how do I look in this dress?" I said coming out of the dressing room. I was wearing a white satin wedding dress with fake white roses decorating the mid section, short sleeves, and matching heels. And with my hair out, I look 3 times more attractive, if that's even possible.

"Oh Rika, you look beautiful." she said in a motherly tone of voice.

"It's too bad your mother had to work today and couldn't help you  
pick out a dress.

"Well we can show her when she gets home. Renamon, I think this is the one."

"It better be. I think the store is almost out of dresses for you to try."

"Alright, let's go up front and buy it." We put all the other dresses, (about 90 of them) by one of those carts and purchased the one we liked. As we walked to my car, we talked about how long we've been waiting for this. 3 months seem like 3 years right now.

When we all got in, I started the car and drove to my Mom's place. She left me her key so we could hide the dress so Takato wouldn't be able to find it. She also told me she had a surprise for me at 4 o'clock.

"well it's 4 o'clock right now. What do you think the surprise is, Rika?"

"I don't know Renamon. Mom just said what around until 4." at that moment, there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. When I saw who it was, I nearly fainted. Who I saw on the other side of the door was Richard Nonaka, my father. "Papa? Is that you?"

"Hello Rika. Glad to finally see you again."

Me: sorry about about the short chapter. I promise the next one one will be longer and there will be a fight scene til next time. bye.

Ps. the winner of my contest was someone named Luna. congrats  
PPs thanx for continued support.


End file.
